Restaurante de Dexter Jettster
El Restaurante de Dexter Jettster está, ubicada en la gran metrópolis de Coruscant, en Ciudad coco por la zona industrial, cuyo dueño es el famoso cocinero Dexter Jettster, un besalisko que a simple vista parece descuidado y brusco pero es amigable y de buen corazón, obtuvo muy buena experiencia para cocinar platos especiales cuando trabajó como barman y cocinero en establecimientos nada recomendables de visitar y en otros tipos de trabajos. Cansado de esa vida, decidió establecerse en un negocio estable y legal y con las ganancias obtenidas de su vida turbia puso su propio restaurante. El modesto restaurante ofrece suculentos almuerzos, con muchos platillos entre ellos sobresalen los muy famosos "deslizadores", los hay cuadrados y redondos, los cuales son muy balanceados pero la clave es su condimento secreto. Sus clientes habituales vienen desde lugares distantes, aunque alguno de ellos le a acusado de usar fármacos adictivos (¡es una calumnia!) El atractivo del restaurante también es su aspecto que recuerda la época dorada de la República Galáctica. Sin embargo muchos visitantes también son atraídos no tanto por la comida, sino también por la gran experiencia, la excelente memoria, y la fuente de información viva que Dexter representa, todos confían en él incluyendo sus turbios ex-colegas, y también a su amigo Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, al cual conoció cuando este era aún padawan. Cuando uno de los platos de Dexter el "vercupti de sgazza boleruueados" apareció en el menú del Templo Jedi, Obi-Wan logró dar con su restaurante. Así, después de obtener el dardo sable con el que Jango Fett mató a Zam Wesell, Obi-Wan fue a los Archivos Jedi a obtener información de la misteriosa arma, como no pudo encontrar información entonces fue a consultar a Dexter a su restaurante, allí le enseñó el dardo y con eso bastó para darle la información que necesitaba sobre los Kaminoanos. Entre bastidores George Lucas decidió que el restaurante fuera lo más parecido a la cafetería que usó en la película , incluso, su ubicaba en las mismas posiciones que recordaba cuando la grabó. Apariciones *''Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dangerous Rescue'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' Apariciones no canon *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Star Wars: Tiny Death Star'' Fuentes *[[Behind the Magic|Behind the Magic: Dexter's Diner]] * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 4'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 26'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * Categoría:Lugares de Ciudad CoCo Categoría:Establecimientos gastronómicos de coruscant